


Longing

by JustaJayyyy



Series: TMOM: Aeonian AU [3]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types, TMOM, The Murder of Me
Genre: TMOM - Freeform, The Murder of Me - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26096557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustaJayyyy/pseuds/JustaJayyyy
Series: TMOM: Aeonian AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1874098





	Longing

Magenta mist swirled around his oasis. The ever-present particles of pollen, seeds falling delicately into place. This was his sacred area, the place he went when he wished to be alone.

"My brother..." His voice was calm as he sat cross-legged in front of Zielo's effigy. "My lily... Oh, how your brother misses you." 

His slender black fingers caressed his stone cheek, feeling the cold and smooth mossy touch. It was chilled, far from alive. Dead. Preserved. A statue. Unbreakable. A monument.

Celios swallowed back the lump in his throat, tears stinging the corners of his eyes as he lowered his hand. He traced the outline of his brother's body before he placed his hand into Zielo's open palm. His hands were so cold. So... not warm. 

He let out a shaky breath before closing his eyes. Tears freely fell onto their hands as he cried silently. The life-giver sniffles as he stares at their hands, his eyes staring at Zielo's cold and dead expression. He was at rest; he was peaceful.

It all began to hit him, just how truly alone and empty he was. How drunk off vanity he was. Yet, the deity cared very little. The only thing he truly cared about was his brother, the little one, his Zielo. He loved him-- oh how he adores him. 

"What has sin done to us, my brother...?"


End file.
